


Subdued Chaos

by canttion



Category: Deltarune, Undertale
Genre: Fingering, Frottage, Oral, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader is gender neutral, handjobs, he’s got a weird alien dick idk, jevil humps ur face basically lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canttion/pseuds/canttion
Summary: Tumblr request!!In which you somehow convince Jevil to sit on your face instead of fighting a pointless battle. (I wrote this in like ten minutes djdnksfg bear with me pls)





	Subdued Chaos

Jevil’s once loud and raucous voice was now hushed and soft as his little body trembled against your face. He rode your lips and rubbed himself against your nose as your tongue delved inside his small slit, his weird tentacle like appendage occasionally slipping out to encourage you. You weren’t sure if that tentacle was something similar to a penis as it constantly would shrink back inside his opening at your contact. You didn’t really care either though, simply reveling in the fact that you had this once uncontrollable and hyper creature now sedated under your own devices.

 

His expression looked odd to say the least, a mixture of pleasure and yet something akin to confusion. He’d probably never experienced something quite like this and you felt a twinge of guilt rise in your gut. Little cries and yells tumbled out of his toothy mouth as he slid himself against your face, his thighs clenching both sides of your cheeks as he desperately held on. You held him close with one hand on the small of his back, your other hand squeezing and playing with his tail.

 

“L-LIGHTENER...” His voice was hoarse and shaky, like it was nearly impossible to even speak. His once tiny yellow pupils were now huge with need as he stared down at your own glassy eyes, biting his lip with anticipation. He was close, you could feel his body tightening around both your tongue and your face. Something primal rose up inside you at that point, knowing just how vulnerable and desperate he was at this point. You had the castle’s most troublesome prisoner wrapped around your goddamn finger for fucks sake.

 

Overpowering his smaller body with ease, you cradled him in your lap gently and dipped your fingers inside his opening. His shivered deliciously in your grasp, lifting his stout little legs higher so you could gain more access. He wore a spastic grin on his face as you thrusted your fingers inside his opening, his weird tentacle appendage flicking out every so often. You rose an eyebrow at the little organ flitting about, snatching it in your palm before it could slip back inside its orifice. Jevil let out a shrill yelp at the unfamiliar contact, his pupils shrinking to mere pinpricks. “Y-YES! DO IT AGAIN, AGAIN!!” He moaned loudly, his hips bucking wildly in your grasp as you began to jerk off the soft and wet tendril. It swelled in size and eventually began to solidify into something phallic, replacing his slit from before. Your whole hand clasped around the organ, squeezing and caressing it roughly, drawing the most putrid sounds of ecstasy out of the imp below you. “OH PLEASE! PLEASE!” Jevil squealed loudly, biting into his knuckle sharply as he watched you work his length.

 

Judging by his lidded eyes and incoherent babbling he was incredibly close. You rubbed your thumb roughly over the tip of his shaft, causing the demon to let out a rather high pitched cry, his climax suddenly pumping out and onto your hands messily. His little chest heaved and he continued to mewl as his orgasm died down, the fool actually exhausted for once in his imprisoned life. Who knew for how long though.

 

You sat in awkward silence as Jevil came down from his high, his eyes trained on your own pitifully in a way. You rubbed his ear softly as he settled into a more comfortable sitting position, his erection shrinking back inside it’s sheath as his familiar grin rose onto his face once more. “LIGHTENER! LET US DO THAT AGAIN, AGAIN!!” He bounced giddily in your lap as you physically groaned and slapped a hand over your exasperated face.

 

At least this was better than _fighting_ him to say the least.


End file.
